1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a wide angle lens system and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of digital cameras and video cameras including a solid state pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) has considerably increased. In particular, camera modules offering megapixels are often required in many applications, and common digital cameras of 5 megapixels or more having high image quality have been distributed. Digital cameras including a CCD or a CMOS or cameras for use in mobile phones should be manufactured with low costs and have small sizes and low weights.
In addition, as demands for such cameras increase, demands for shot lenses such as telephoto lenses or wide angle lenses also increase. A suggested wide angle lens is a retro-focus type (inverted telephoto type) lens structure including a first lens group having a long back focal length and having a negative refractive power from an object side and a second lens group having a positive refractive power. However, the retro-focus type lens performs a focusing operation by using the second lens group, and in this case, a height of an extra-axial beam incident within the lens system changes significantly, and aberrations increase. Thus, a way of compensating for the variation of aberrations during the focusing operation is desired in the retro-focus type lens.